darkestdefendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Defenders of Darkness History
Miiverse History DoD begins The DoD (Defenders of Darkness) started late November, 2015, as an ally of the Miiverse clan Team Darkness, '''and would grow surprisingly well, due to the fact that the leader, DoD Riley, was relatively popular on Miiverse, as well. DoD branches out to more allies As the Defenders of Darkness grew larger and stronger, DoD Riley found new allies in Team Plasma and '''Team BA, they would become rather well-known as a clan, partially because of DoD Riley being a Sage in Team Plasma, he would be one of, if not the only, Plasma Sage to avoid being banned during the entire time. At one point, he decided to move DoD's base into the same community, due to relative inactivity because otherwise he would occasionally not remember to post in the community until moving DoD's base to the Prince Edward Island Club community, which was Team Plasma's base at the time. Eventually, Team Plasma was disbanded, and the remaining members generally went separate ways... Defenders of Darkness find a new base (3/1/16) Because Plasma had disbanded, DoD Riley decided to just claim the entire PEIC community for himself, he was still using it as the DoD base, but also posting as if it were an Activity Feed. However, this peace would not last forever, as people came to invade the community, and attempt to force him and the Defenders of Darkness out into a different community, these invaders include: * Splat News (Enemy of Plasma, seems to hate everyone that's good) * M.Mewtwo X (Reasons unknown) Revival of Plasma, and Phantasma's clan returns Team Plasma would eventually return, and Phantasma, DoD Riley's sister, would start her own clan, known as Phantasma's Kingdom, they would all ally together to create the beginning of a new alliance... A mysterious clan called Cruxis, ruled by the mysterious Kratos Aurion, would also appear for an alliance, though they had actually tried to help before Plasma originally disbanded. The Defenders of Darkness had many more allies, as well. Could this be the beginning of a Dark Empire? ...Nah. Prince Edward Island Club Invasions and Attacks In addition to Splat News and M.Mewtwo X, there were others that also invaded the PEIC in an effort to force DoD out into another community, including attacks by user CumehnHa, and invasions by the rude Splat News, some users came with similar ideas, but others, like Freege members, were coming in to offer some assistance to DoD and Plasma, or comment on what was going on. It seems DoD is very well-known, though on 4/10/16, CumehnHa's attacks began, he quickly and easily got Phantasma banned, and would get others banned as well... Fortunately, CumehnHa would be banned eventually. At one point on April, 2016, DoD Riley appeared to have been banned, he would return a few days later with little explanation, Observer would freak out, calling it 'witchcraft' and saying that he couldn't explain it. DOGE returned in May 2016, and would be stalking the Defenders of Darkness, intending to false report the DoD, especially trying to get DoD Riley banned. SP invaded around May-June, and attempted to take over the community, which had been passed to the Defenders of Darkness by the now-disbanded Team Plasma. Around the 28th of June, DoD Riley announced that he was surrendering PEIC to them. Pokemon Clan History They have been known to battle other clans in Pokemon battles. Their list of Pokemon opponents include: * Team Origin Sapphire, aka Ocean Sapphire * Team Steefa The list would've included Team Glazing Gallades, another enemy, but they never bothered to battle GG. Wolf, of Ocean Sapphire The first actual opponents the Defenders of Darkness had in battle were Ocean Sapphire, led by WolfOS, (NNID-IsiahMitchell) although OS was originally going to fight Team Darkness, the first DoD ally. After a few battles, Team OS was defeated, and would request an alliance. More information about the encounters with OS can be found on the DoD VS OS page. Team Steefa This really wasn't much of a war, it could be considered another DoD victory, since Steefa had foolish intentions, and wasn't even led by a decent battler, all things considered. VE Clan There was a CvC set up between DoD and VE, but eventually it was called off for several reasons, including the fact that a False Reporter (Jess★PM) attempted to get DoD Riley banned, another reason was the difficulty Riley had in trying to get enough people to join the battle. Team Dragma's XY Invasion This invasion occurred during June 2016, within which Team Dragma temporarily betrayed the alliance with DoD by invading the XY community late at night, when no one was even on. Shortly later, there was a bit of a collision between Dragma and DoD (mostly DoD member Phantasma) which led to a small 3-pronged war between Phantasma, Dragma, and the XY Community itself. This extended beyond the community, as Xavos (having betrayed DoD entirely) decided to spread false rumours around XY, and insult Phantasma on PEIC. Meanwhile Ace, another Dragma member, decided to bully Phantasma with a few posts to NSLU. This finally ended with Spazzy (formerly Platinum) asking both Phantasma and Xavos to stop fighting. Category:History